Orgasm, Oklahoma
by MonikaFilefan
Summary: While dragged out on a case, Scully is angry and Mulder can't stand it!


**Orgasm, Oklahoma**

 **Scully's angry and Mulder can't stand it!**

 **References:** Small mentions from Arcadia and Never Again. Gives a shout out to the sexual comment made in the episode This.

 **Beginning Notes:** I like to think Scully develops a secret hankering for sunflower seeds over the years and waits for Mulder to offer her his seeds.-Wink wink- especially after his parting gift in Dreamland. As for the kinks they both seem to share, it's easy to assume that after years of spending almost every day together they would develop some specific proclivities for one another that really floats each other's boats, so to speak. I think this is the most detailed smut I've ever written so please let me know what you think because I'm nervous ;)

 **Endnotes:** Specific areas on the lighter end of BDSM that is hinted to is something one might picture the two of them experimenting with later on in their sexual relationship. Whether that be in late season 7, or not until after season 9. But hey, it is the season of secret sex for a reason y'all! Keep in mind, the mass amount of trust Scully has for Mulder and vice versa is why (when they do use it) they would feel excitement with using bondage (such as blindfolds/restraints) and not be uncomfortable with their history being what it is. I didn't get into the details of that in this, but clearly they'd had fun with using cuffs on one another in the past and enjoyed sharing the mutual loss of control. And that's taken from their comments in season 11. With all that being said, I really hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it!

 _P.s. comments and kudos make my day!_

Mulder's eyes are glued to the back of Scully's tight black pencil skirt that hugs every curve of her hips. With each step she takes her ass sways gently from side to side, and he nearly runs right into her as she abruptly stops in front of the doorway.

He reaches around—barely opens the motel room door before she charges in and huffs at the fact that her room is the size of a closet. Which was just one thing that Mulder could already read upon her highly annoyed face before she even attempts to say a thing. He bites his lip and holds his tongue at her 24th huff or grumble she's uttered since they awoke this morning. He knows it's 24 because he's counted.

He walks past her while she holds the door open as he drags his suitcase along and accidently rolls it right across her high heeled toes. But before he can apologize, Scully purses her lips, bumps into him and slams the door.

Taking three steps into the crappy 1980's themed room, he pushes his bag against the bed, rips his suit jacket off, and spins around to confront her.

"Alright, out with it. Why are you angry, Scully?" Mulder blows out a sigh of annoyance because he already knows she's mad, but at what level of mad she's hovering at and for exactly what reason is yet to be understood in his mind.

"Why? You finally want to know why I'm so irritated that I'm two fucking seconds from putting a hole in your other shoulder? And don't even attempt to laugh at that!" She rolls her eyes at his bewildered expression, then narrows them at his bag and uncrosses her arms.

"Okay, Mulder, let me enlighten you." Scully turns and paces the tiny walkway between the bathroom and the bed and holds up her index finger right in front of his face, ready to tick off a multitude of reasons on each slender bone.

"First, as soon as I got into my bathroom this morning, I saw that you annihilated the tube of toothpaste, even after we had that discussion," she states, and stops walking to flick up another finger. "I hurried through my ice cold shower after you left me with a _single_ drop of shampoo. I then, slipped on the water puddle next to the toilet and nearly ran my head into the wall while tripping over your used towel," she huffs, then inhales a breath and rests one fisted hand on her hip as she paces back and forth once again.

"Oh, and lets not forget about your coffee staining the front of the first blouse I put on today when you felt me up in the kitchen, Mulder, and that was all _before_ you told me where we were going and why."

Mulder hides his smirk behind his fist while trying conceal the fact that an angry Scully excites the hell out of him. She points toward the bathroom with one hand and waves her three fingers around Mulder's head with the other. And before he can cut in, she pulls her hand away and tilts her head, striking him mute with her glower of irritation.

Scully knew that ripping into him so close to his face and tossing him that specific glaring look would turn him on, and she wasn't sorry for using it against him either. Turning her back to him, she yanks her arms out of her suit jacket and flings it on top of the bed as she rants on.

"Then, there's the fact that we've barely gotten into the new fiscal year and you drag me down to nowhere Oklahoma in the middle of a crazy heat wave," she grumbles while leaning to crank the wall air conditioner up.

"I still can't understand how the airline lost only _my_ luggage and has no idea where it is—leaving me with nothing but the clothes on my back. _That_ occurred only after you'd been chomping sunflower seeds in my ear for three hours non-stop and hadn't even offered me one. Not to mention—"

Mulder creeps up behind her and grabs her by the waist and upper thigh with both hands, pulling her backside flush to his front. Scully yelps out in surprise as her ass hits his now rock hard erection. He leans in and touches his warm lips to the shell of her ear.

"Oh come on now, Scully, you know you shouldn't have one damn complaint about me devouring those seeds. Have you forgotten," he breathes heavily into her ear, "that you reap the benefits of my oral fixation when I devour you?" Mulder opens his mouth and nips at her earlobe causing her to gasp and bob her knees.

"M-Mulder...I'm mad at you. Why are you trying to piss me off even more?" She asks, breathless with her head slightly drifting into him, the warmth of his skin penetrating hers.

"From the sounds coming out of your mouth, I'm doing more than just pissing you off, Scully." He affirms his statement by sucking the bitten lobe—earring and all—into his hot mouth, flicking it with his tongue. Just one lick, and she moans and slaps her hand along the wall, bracing her weaking body.

Scully swallows hard and yanks her head away from his mouth, feeling the pop of his lips vibrate along her ear.

"You're not getting off the hook that easily," she mumbles, still attempting to catch her breath. She turns her head and looks over her shoulder to try and catch his eye. "You interrupted my long list of reasons why I'm angry—you know how I hate when you do that, Mulder."

Scully runs her fingers along his partially uncovered forearm that's wrapped tightly around her front and tries to pull it way, but Mulder catches her arm with his free hand and keeps their bodies touching.

"Yeah? So what are you gonna to do about it?" He asks, while caressing her belly with a wry grin, knowing exactly what she _wants_ to do about it.

Scully arches her brow and sucks in a breath. She turns her head and flicks her eyes around the small room, weighing her options. He knew her too well to not know where her thoughts were heading and what she was suddenly craving to do, badly.

"No, Mulder," she looks directly into his darkening eyes and licks her lips insanely slow. She gradually steps out of his embrace and turns, leaning into his body with her fingers steadily undoing his belt while her face rests just inches from his. "What are _you_ gonna do about it?" The glint in her eye and the bump of her thigh into his crotch was more than enough to set him into action.

A growl escapes Mulder's throat as he steps into her with force and grabs behind her upper thighs, picking her up and banging her back against the paint chipped wall.

"Oh, my God," Scully groans as her body jolts along the hard surface, her gun and holster biting into the back of her pelvis. She swings her legs around his waist and slams her heels into Mulder's luscious ass. Scully's skirt easily inches up under her hips which exposes her nude thigh high nylons. Her center is instantly met with the solid length of Mulder's excitement for her straining against his Armani pants.

Her own rush of excitement for him tingles and sends a wave of heat and wetness through her rapidly swelling folds. She bites her lip and grips his shoulders while her hips undulates into his. Mulder's mouth connects with the exposed triangle of skin that dips down toward her chest while she shivers with the knowledge of what that talented mouth of his can do.

"Scuuulllly…" he coos against the hollow of her neck and breathes in the scent of her arousal now permeating around them. One arm supports her weight under her ass, pressing her into the wall. His other quickly opens every single button that runs down the front of her lavender blouse, exposing her black lace bra that makes her ivory skin glow in the rooms dull lighting.

"My gun, Mulder," Scully breathlessly reminds him as she moves an arm from around his shoulder and reaches behind herself to unstrap the holster. Mulder takes it from her waist and lets it slip out of his fingers to hit the floor.

As their foreheads touch, they stare at one another with flushed cheeks and heaving chests. She clings to him while looking into each other's eyes to see every emotion and every piece of their souls reaching out, seeking to join again.

Scully breaks the intense eye-fucking gaze first to focus on pulling his own sidearm off his hip and undo his belt from the loops, letting them land on the floor next to hers. Mulder leans back enough for her to undo his zipper and free his now raging hard-on from his fly. He's then able to adjust Scully's legs up higher on his waist to let his pants drop around his ankles.

"Ahh...shit that's much better." Mulder sighs and immediately loses the remaining breath from his chest as Scully dips her agile hand into his boxers and takes his twitching cock in hand, giving it a gentle tug.

Groaning with his erection impossibly hard, Mulder pulls back enough to press a gentle kiss to her mouth and forehead. "You wanna use the safe word and handcuffs this time, Scully?" he whispers, smiling as his lips dance along her face.

Scully's eyelids flutter shut rapidly with a whole new wave of excitement rushing through her veins. She lifts her head up to nudge his and smirks. "Stop it," she scolds with a shake of her head and playfully pinches his bicep.

"Don't tease, Mulder. Not today," she says softly into his skin, poking her tongue out against his cheek. "You know I'll remember for next time," her lips edge along the side of his upturned mouth while her folds swell and contract, begging for attention.

"You're the tease, Scully, and you know it," Mulder growls out into her lips while applying pressure to her chest. "Last time we were on a case you tortured me with your doctor terminology—you wearing those tight scrubs, teasing me before you dragged me by the tie and fucked me in the corner of the autopsy bay."

Sucking in a mouthful of air through her clenched teeth at that recent vivid memory, Scully reaches and grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls roughly. "Y-you know I couldn't help that, Mulder. You kept circling me, looming over me and looking too goddamn sexy for me to resist," she barely gets the last syllable out before a deep moan rises up through her throat at his mouth's ministrations moving downward, his busy fingers unhooking her bra.

With his eidetic memory flashing him images of their recent encounters, Mulder can't take another second of not being able to touch as much of her bare soft skin as his hands and tongue can reach. Both hands slide up her the spine of her back and brings her completely flush to him while she helps him remove everything from her pelvis up.

Mulder hikes Scully further up in one swift motion while she tosses her head back and gasps as the fresh air hits the swell of her breasts. His mouth roams from one pink nipple to the other, licking and kissing her soft skin between them.

Mulder slides one finger meticulously along the black lace that hugs snugly around her hip, and as his knuckle grazes her skin, her nipples pucker in suspense. Without warning, he fists the delicate material and roughly yanks her panties right off her hips with one long loud rip.

"Fuck, Mulder!" she groans. "I guess I'm going commando for the interviews later," she gyrates her bare sex into his belly, dampening the thin white cotton of his dress shirt.

"The hell you are, Scully. I'll buy you new panties," he growls out into the pulse of her neck and sucks it into his greedy cavernous mouth until she whines.

Scully grabs the end of his gaudy tie that's surprisingly grown on her over the years and wraps it around her fist three times—slightly cutting off his airway, but he's unphased so she is too. She uses it to direct his neck to the precise spot for her mouth to touch his juicy bottom lip and latches on.

They kiss in a frenzy, bruising each others lips as his hands roam all over her ass while pressing her stripped bare upper body into the wall. Kissing, squeezing, gripping, rubbing, and then—a hard slap ripples across her ass cheek and causes a title wave of warm fluid to gush from Scully's core. She audibly gasps into his mouth and Mulder murmurs his approval.

"That's it, Scully," he encourages while grabbing her hand and pinning it up above her head in a sudden new surge of arousal.

He glances from his grip on her slender wrist down to her wild dilated eyes and they both smile. Scully pokes her tongue out of the corner of her mouth and drags it along her top swollen lip, teasing him this time. Mulder hears his blood rushing faster in his ears and it spurs him on to claim her mouth again.

Plunging his tongue in and all around her mouths vault has his cock leaking. She meets his need with fervor as their tongues duel and he hears her soft irrepressible moans come out in bursts with every new swipe he takes.

Scully's able to free her raised arm while Mulder focuses on taking over her mouth and squeezes it between their bodies. "Mulder, please _now_!" she craves as his tongue sweeps across her teeth. She pushes down his navy silk boxers and aligns his seeping tip with her yearning entrance. Mulder needs no other encouragement and heaves himself into her, slipping between her sodden folds with ease.

Scully has experienced Mulder's girth a multitude of times since they've become intimate but the sheer size of him still manages to shock her body at their merging. Even so, she meets his upstrokes with force and fervor as three of his practiced fingers find her swollen clit, flicking, circling and pinching it while their bodies cling together and pump into one another, revelling in the acute sensations.

Sometimes, their sex was a feverish desperate fuck, and other times it was a slow sensual coupling that lead to all night lovemaking sessions and multiple orgasms alike. Much like two nights ago, and the night before that, and the one before that as well.

And then there have been a couple of times, times in which they needed a release only they could give one another when too much control took over their lives. Times where light bondage and safe words were used. Times that trigger pleasure in play while utilizing their endless trust for each other in a way that only strengthens the bond they share.

But this time, they both want feverish fucking, and their bodies shudder with expectation while they tandemly rise and fall into one another.

"Come on, Mulder," Scully whines, thumping her head back into the wall. "You know what comes next," she adds, as if he needs a reminder with his mind replaying their acts of love on repeat. Mulder thrusts his entire body weight up against her own as he feels the air extinguish from her chest and leave her gasping into his neck, completely at his mercy.

Teeth. Tongue. Tease. Moan.

"Say it. Tell me, Mulder!" she demands, desperate, the volume of her voice wavering at the repetitive plunges rocking into her lithe body. With him moaning loudly into her ear, she knew she was giving as good as she got as her nails drag from one end of his latissimus muscles to the other.

"Scully, love you…love you, Scully," he murmurs to her, while her cheek slides up and down along his five o'clock shadow. Her hips grind mercilessly into his at hearing his words while her muscular calves squeeze the hell out of his ass and rides his cock with finesse.

Mulder's hands blemish her hips with his grip as he buries his face in her neck, kissing her thudding pulse point while he continues to surge his entire length into her trembling body. His one hand dives back down between the clashing of their sexes and dips his fingers in and around her lips, readying her culmination.

Scully begins to writhe in earnest along the wall as the tension coils in Mulder's groin. Her trembles were only spurring him on to make sure his fingers slide along the entire length of her clit. Arching her back, she mutters his name over and over while she reaches down and laces her fingers in between his, effectively forcing her climax.

"Oh, Jesus," Scully whimpers as she shatters to pieces into Mulder's hand and onto his cock, gyrating all along his body and squeezing her wrapped arms around his neck.

Her legs shake as she gasps in air and struggles to barely keep her weakening ankles locked around his hips. Mulder notices immediately, cradling her in his arms while her head rests up against the cool wall and hisses as he slides out of her body slowly, still rock hard.

He rasps, "got you, Scully, always," against her face, kissing her while he wonders how he can possibly love her any more. Untangling their limbs and putting a little space between their heated bodies, Scully accepts Mulder's hand for balance as he stretches out his arm to guide her forward.

Scully slowly moves to the bed, her muscles protesting along her trembling legs as she holds onto the headboard to bend over, bracing herself to kick off her heels.

With Scully's skirt bunched up around her upturned ass, Mulder's eyes widen and his jaw slackens causing him to yank down his boxers the rest of the way while snagging his shoes and pants off in one swift motion.

Taking one giant step to stand right behind her, he inhales her unique scent that has his cock jerking toward the ceiling and nearly makes him come right then and there.

He looms over her back, staring at her plump parted lips with insatiable desire. Suddenly, the image of her pretty little mouth stretching fully around his aching cock during their last case where they broke the FBI's consorting rule flashes in his eyes.

"No!" Mulder growls in a low yet forceful timber as Scully starts to lay down on her side. "Be a _good girl_ and stay right there...don't move." As soon as he says those golden words, he sees Scully's nipples harden further and watches as her breath catches and grows ragged.

With her lustful eyes peeking up over her shoulder and connecting with his, she grins devilishly and does nothing to hide the intentional shimmy of her ass that wafts her mouth-watering aroma of renewed excitement through the air.

Mulder climbs up behind Scully and positions himself to align perfectly with her backside. He leans one hand on the headboard and his thighs force her legs apart. Scully bites her lip and braces her arms within the sheets as she anticipates his next touch, silently thanking God that Mulder is so damn good at holding back so she can roll from one orgasm into another.

Mulder's hand leisurely ventures lower, lightly tracing the outline of her body until reaching the small of her back—solely _his_ spot. He gently brushes his fingers around her tattoo sending a shiver up her spine-grateful for her decision to finally tell him she never did screw Jerse after all. And as Scully leans back into his hands, he hums softly while sliding her knees further apart and causing his breathing to cease at the wanton sight of his Scully.

She feels his gaze caressing her entire body and her pussy aches in time with her thudding heart for more. So Scully impatiently wiggles her ass against him, causing the crown of his swollen cock to dip inside her entrance.

He tosses his head to the side and groans. "Oh, yeah, Scully. You feel that? Feel what you do to me?" He quickly thrusts in all the way to the hilt, punctuating his question and ramming her further up the bed.

"Ah, Mulder! Are you fucking kidding me?" Scully hollers, glancing behind her with her mouth agape and eyes rolling.

With his tie completely askew, dress shirt lined in pooling sweat, and brows creasing in concentration, his full engorged length slides up through Scully's hot leaking juncture and pistons into her while they both groan together at the intense pleasure.

In response to her jest, Mulder hunches over while still hitting her sweet spot and sinks his teeth into her warm shoulder—biting her hard and sealing his hot mouth around her tender skin.

A sharp bolt of sizzling pleasure echos with his bite and shoots down her body, straight to to her sensitized clit that his balls now tap against in repetition with his every entrance. He pounds into her core again and again as she moans out his name—all the way in, stretching and filling her completely.

Scully reaches back to find Mulder's slender hand gripping her defiled skirt and twines her fingers in his. She shouts in surprise as Mulder slams into her G-spot, painfully. Sweet decadent pain which sends off flares of pleasure that lights up her clit and surges her into oblivion. It's another intense orgasm shooting blissful sensations through her womb and down to her numbing toes.

Pumping. Rocking. Throbbing. Coming.

"Yesss!" she hisses through her teeth as she pounds a fist along the headboard. It slides down little by little with every surge that Mulder rocks into her inner depths while prolonging her rapture.

As they rock and sway in rhythm on their knees, the air that surrounds them fills with the scent of their mingling orgasmic perfume. The sounds of clanging wood against drywall and slick skin rapidly colliding sang a melodic song of their union.

Mulder sucks on his bottom lip to try and hold back his growing need to come but just looking at her moving beneath him was ramping up his arousal. His hands run sensually down the sides of Scully's stocking clad thighs when he withdrawals and re enters her tunnel to the hilt. He grinds his pelvis against hers and tightens his fingers around her thigh highs and digs into the flesh of her quads for a teeth jarring plunge that she feels so deeply it chokes her.

"Mul—" Scully strangles out just as she rolls up into her next peak that fiercely slams into her center again, sending stars flashing in her eyes as she claws at the bed covers.

Wave after wave of contractions surge through her as she rides out their undulating rhythm, her limbs numbing, ears deafening, and eyes unseeing. She yells out incoherent words and feels Mulder's voice vibrate along her skin even though she can't hear a fucking thing, she knows he's speaking words of endearment. Mulder's voice, rigid cock and scorching heat is all Scully can feel on her and in her, as he pierces her soul.

Mulder can't hold back the potent tightening in his balls and burgeoning quivers shooting through his cock that's pulsing from root to tip—he just lets go, feeling his essence fuse within the love of his life.

"Scully! Fuck, loveyou loveyou loveyou," he sobs as liquid warmth gushes into her.

He's wholly lost in the haze of euphoria and Scully almost drowns in her own as they ride out the tail ends of their rapturous highs in unison.

Mulder half collapses onto Scully's back while her arms buckle the rest of the way causing her plant her face into the pillow and let out a blissful sigh. Mulder could suddenly tell that his knees, which were still positioned between both of her legs, barely held enough remaining strength to keep from crushing her entire body into the mattress. His hands were trembling, and the sweat that had accumulated along his shirt covered back, was now rolling around his hips and ribcage.

"Christ, Scully! I think you should get angry with me more often," he chuckles, hanging onto the edge of the mattress and swipes his tongue along each curve of her cervical vertebrae dotted in sweat.

"Mulder, if that were the case we'd never have any clothes on," Scully mumbles through a satisfied smile, still breathing heavily with her face pressed halfway into the pillow. "But, I certainly wouldn't complain."

"Oh, come on," he slowly says into the slick skin of her back. "Say it again for me, Scully, because you clearly need to today." He pulls out and separates himself from her as his lips graze delicately along her shoulder blade and up her neck, making her groan.

Scully smoothly flips to her back and hooks her arms around his shoulders while he settles himself into the vee of her legs, completely saying fuck-it to the few pieces of their remaining clothing now damp and reeking of sex. Mulder sighs in satisfaction and runs one hand through her sex mussed hair and another tenderly up and down her entire right side, strumming her ribs and exposing every nerve ending with his touch.

God, she will forever love this man, she thinks, as her eyes well with tears.

She nuzzles the side of her face up and along his, peppering his jaw with kisses. "I love you," she whispers reverently into his ear, and seals it with a lick of her own. She realizes in that very moment, that those three words are the truest most honest and important ones she will ever speak in her entire life.

Only five times she's told him since that first time, only five but it's more than enough for him; just not nearly enough for her. Knowing that Mulder is the only one she has ever truly loved in this intense and all encompassing way, only makes her fall in love with him all over again.

Pulling her face away from his smoldering one, she stares deep into his hazel greens and tells him what she knows he yearns to hear. "And I wouldn't trade my Mulder to have it any other way."

He nods and kisses the tip of her nose. "Scully?" he mutters, as he watches her fiery strands of hair weave through his fingers.

"Mulder?" she mocks, playing with his chestnut locks in return.

Donning that sexy boyish grin Scully's heart always skips a beat for, he ponders aloud, "still regretting taking this case—to leave our mark on nowhere Oklahoma?"

"Mmm…I think the multiple orgasms will be the only thing I _won't_ regret about this case, Mulder, and you I suppose," Scully jokes, but she honestly does believe that _he_ is the one and only thing that she will _never_ regret.

But it's true, they do leave their very memorable mark on the map of what they now refer to as Orgasm, Oklahoma.


End file.
